This project was initiated to study the role of catecholamines in the central and peripheral nervous system in experimental and genetic hypertension and stress and has now extended to study the participation of other neurotransmitters (amines and neuropeptides) in the central regulation of a number of autonomic functions. Central catecholamines play a role in all forms of hypertension, genetic and experimental, studied, and in stress. Blockade of synthesis of adrenaline coexists with decreased blood pressure in hypertensive rats. Inhibitors of adrenaline synthesis could have antihypertensive and antianxiety effects. Alterations of peripheral beta-receptors and in endogenous opiates exist in genetic hypertensive rats. Changes in the metabolism of membrane phospholipids are present in genetically hypertensive rats. Central amines (catecholamines, serotonin, histamine) are involved in the regulation of sodium intake and in the formation of hypothalamic vasopressin.